Jackrabbitale
|date = November 8, 2019 |website = Google Docs |type = |tone = Comedic |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = In progress |creator = D.J. Flamewolf |cocreator = Dr.Squaishey, BethTheBeetle |writer = Zach Luckey, D.J. Flamewolf, Dr.Squaishey, BethTheBeetle |artist = Zach Luckey |composer = APieceOfCade |programmer = Russianlingo |spriter = Zach Luckey, D.J. Flamewolf }} Jackrabbitale is an AU based on the comics and characters made by Jackrabbit Studios and D.J. Flamewolf. The comic characters keep their own personalities, while still filling the roles of the characters. All of the SOUL changing abilities keep their colors, but serve very different purposes. The SOUL is also replaced by the STICK, a stick figure type sprite. Story Long ago, Two types of cartoons existed, Animations, and Comics. One day, Animations got stronger and more advanced, while Comics stayed the same. Deemed outdated, Comics were banished into Mt. Lucky, Where powerful sorcerers locked them in with a CGI barrier. Present day. 2022. Legend says that whoever goes in, never comes out. A young animation named Stickley falls in the mountain. Through the power of STICK, Stickley has to help free the Comics out of Mt. Lucky, while meeting new people along the way. You can choose to erase them, or spare them. Note: before you delete this, please tell me what to fix. Characters Main Characters* Greasy: A pack of french fries that was imbued with the soul of one of the royal Leadman twins, Jake. He serves as the main antagonist, and only wants everyone dead. Emily: Emily serves as the tutorial throughout the game, calling you at certain points, when ever something is slightly confusing, or goes wrong. If you choose to erase her in a neutral run, the calls still trigger, but the dialogue is replaced with "...". Ice: Ice is very quiet at most times, only talking to his brother, or in dire situations. He fights for justice, and what he believes in. He is very chill (pun intended), but serious when the time comes. He is not aware of the resets but he is aware that he is not real. Fire: A literal and figurative hothead who wants nothing more than to prank Flamewolf, so he can be worthy in the eyes of Flamewolf. Flamewolf: The most popular person in the underground. He challenges Fire in lemonade drinking, so he can have a friend, instead of wasting all his time trying to be cool. He hates Dr. Squaishey with a burning passion, because he only sees him as a "lame nerd". Dr. Squaishey: The scientist who works for the Leadmans. He is smart, sophisticated, and tries to be classy, but he gets a bit uncontrollable when surprised or angry. Mr. B.O.P.: A cardboard box with wings. He has 3 different personalities, Classy, Who takes the lead, creating puzzles for you, Playtime, Who wants to have a good time, all the time, and Ascended, Who knows way more, but cannot interact with reality. B.O.Ptatoes: A trio of potatoes with wings. There is Colton(Classy), who is the main personality, Max(Playtime), who just wants to have fun, and Mason(Ascended) who does not talk, but has the hardest attacks. King James: The king of the mountain, and ruler of all comics, Category:AUs Category:Comedic Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story